Do You Want to Build a Snowman
by Leer-Namenlos
Summary: Simple one-shot of Teen Elsa and Anna, no romance or anything, just felt this was something that needed to be written.


_**A/N:**_ Also posted over on tumblr~ Dunno if I'll be writing more Frozen fics just yet but um yeah... hi.

* * *

"No, Anna, go away."

"Come on Elsa, it's been forever!"

"I said no!"

Silence returned to my room, only the soft padding of my sister's footsteps slowly fading down the hall and finally disappearing is what I had heard. It was the only thing I ever heard. My room was white and glistened with the fractal fangs I had created. They only left when I was asleep. I crawled into my bed once more now that silence filled the room. I stared at the book I had been reading, and contemplated weather it was worth continuing since I had read it eight times since mother had given it to me.

Anna had been coming less and less lately, I noticed as I stared back at the crystal covered door. I held up a hand and counted, I was fifteen now, so did that make Anna twelve? Or thirteen? I took a glance out of my window, the summer was bright and colorful compared to the starkness of my room. I could hear the townsfolk below and the children laughing and playing games amongst themselves.

"Thirteen," I decided with a satisfied whisper. It had been so long since I had been to one of my sister's birthday parties, or even had one of my own. I hopped off of my bed, and crossed to the window to undo the latch and let some of the warm summer breeze in. It was a pleasant wind of mid-summer; a lute player had started playing in the square making a sorrowful smile barely appear on my face. I used to love taking walks with Anna in the square, greeting all the people, and playing with the other children. Oh, how I wished to be out of that room, just one more time. I wished to play in the fields again, run carelessly up and down the wharfs, to be happy and free of the place that caged me inside these walls.

My face fell; I could feel it through my gloved hands, the ice tingling from my fingertips down to my palms. It was my fault, really, the reason why I had to be kept here alone in this room. Completely my fault. I was the one who struck Anna; I was the one who hurt her. I couldn't control it then, and this was my punishment. Years of isolation, years of trying so hard to understand and control this power within me, only to find that it both the isolation and the ice grow with each passing day.

There was a knock at my door that startled me from my thoughts. Quickly, I moved to the door, hoping it wasn't Anna here again. I stayed quiet.

"Elsa?"

A sigh of relief passed my lips; it was only mother and father, "C-Come in." I called only half-way across the room. My father opened the door his usual serious expression carried on his face.

His eyes caught the sight of the open window, "Elsa…" he half-scowled crossing the room quickly to shut and latch the window. "Elsa, how many times must I tell you about the windows?" He turned, arms crossed.

I gazed down at my feet, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to feel the summer for a moment." My mother patted my head with a soft smile. But there was something behind the smile, I could sense it. I looked to my father and he had the same expression, although he hid it better, I could still see it. "What is it? What's wrong?"

My father cleared his throat, "We have discovered something that might be able to help you, Elsa." He started, carefully choosing his words.

"Help me? You mean get rid of the ice?" My heart leapt at the thought of being free of the frigid power inside me.

My mother smiled, "No, dear, we're sure that your power is something you will grow old with. But what we have found might help you to control it, if not understand what it is." I noticed there was something strange with the way my mother touched me, it was subtle so I thought maybe I was over thinking it.

"Where is this place? Am I coming with you?"

"No," My father answered a bit too quickly, "Your mother and I will go, we need you to stay here and look after Anna."

"But where are you going?"

"Across the sea, Elsa. There is a lonely island, wild and barbaric. There are tales of an old witch there that knows far more about curses than the trolls." My father knelt before my and took my hands, cold as they were, "Elsa we are going to find a way to help you, no matter what." I nodded wordlessly as he finished and rose. He crossed to the door waiting for mother who had exchanged places with my father.

"How long will you be gone?"

My mother wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze, "We'll be back in two weeks, my dear, we leave tomorrow morning." She lingered for a moment to run her fingers over my hair. I squeezed her back before watching the two of them walk out of the door.

"I love you." I whispered after they had gone.

I sat on the edge of my bed, once again surrounded in silence. I didn't understand the surreal feeling that was left with me. My parents had gone away before, Anna and I had been alone in the castle before. There was a pain in my stomach that I couldn't describe, and I was sure my mother was feeling it too from the way she was so cautious around me.

I glanced at the window again; a bird landed on the sill on the other side and chirped at me. It pecked its tiny beak at the window. I crossed once more to the window watching the tiny bird chirp and hop along the window. I sighed and untied the curtains letting them fall over the glass.

Two weeks passed more quickly than I had expected. Anna hadn't come to bother me in that time; I feared she had finally given up. I figured it was for the best. My room was frozen over in crystal cold that day as I was anxiously awaiting mother and father's return. I paced turning my hands over one another wondering what the fix for my powers could possibly be.

As the warm sun began to set behind the wharfs I pulled back one of the curtains to find the waters empty of my parents' ship. They hadn't returned that day, maybe they just fell behind. I felt queasiness in my stomach just like the day they left. I pulled the curtain back over the window.

"It's ok," I told myself. "They're just a little late."

The days continued pass, and the days turned into a week, and then another. It had been a whole month since they were gone. The ice in my room was growing more and more with each day that passed. I didn't want to believe the thoughts that were swirling in my mind.

Hurried footsteps padding down the hall sent a chill colder than my ice through my body, "What is it? Are they here?" I heard Anna's familiar voice call to someone. I couldn't hear the response since they were too far away. I heard Anna descend the spiral staircase and the halls returned to a buzzing silence. I pressed my ear against the door trying to hear what was going on. My hand trembled over the doorknob, tempted to peek outside.

"It's a lie!"

My heart stopped. I could feel the wind swirling in my room, a flurry of snow began to fall from the ceiling. I heard Anna dashing up the stairs again and down the hall. I could hear her crying as she passed my door. I pushed myself away from the door; I stumbled as I forced myself to accept the inevitable and collapsed to my knees in the middle of the room. The snow fell harder and more quickly, the flurry changing into a blizzard.

I ignored the knock at my door, and the voice that followed. I wanted to deny everything, be rid of this world and everything that it had done to me. I looked up at my window catching the sight of a bird on the sill before it flew away. Out of anger I threw my power at the window, completely covering it in ice. Everything was my fault. It was my fault that I hurt Anna, It was my fault that I couldn't control this power, and it was my fault my parents were dead.

The next day I stayed in bed listening to the funeral bells toll, slowly and solemnly. As much as I wanted to be there, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let anyone know that I was the one who killed my mother and father. I cried in the familiar silence that I had grown to know and hate. Silence wasn't as friendly when it echoed my worries and faults back to me.

Three knocks on my door brought me from my bed.

"Elsa?" My heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since Anna came to my door. "Please, Elsa, I know you're there. Open the door." I could hear the fluttering in her voice, she had been crying just like I had. I crossed to the door quietly trying to think of something to say to her, anything at all.

"The people want to know why you weren't at the funeral today. Or why you're not around ever. Please, Elsa I'm running out of excuses." Her voice started to crack, "They tell me to keep smiling, a-and to have courage and I'm trying my best, but Elsa, I don't know how to do that without you. Please, Elsa, just talk to me. It's just you and me now, and I don't know how to be alone." We both slid down the door, backs turned to the other. "Please, Elsa." I sat in silence listening to my sister crying softly to herself, I felt bad hearing her so torn up, guilty and accountable.

"Anna?"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm sorry."


End file.
